


Walking Nightmares || Archie A.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 18. “Hey calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”





	Walking Nightmares || Archie A.

Nightmares. They usually involved death, whether it was your own, or a loved ones, or even someone in general. Then when you wake up, they hung over your head like a dark cloud, waiting to release rain and lightning once you give in. Death that appeared in your dreams followed you like your own shadow.

Death didn’t just follow my shadow, but my nightmares did too. I felt like a walking dead man with how my nightmares followed me, bringing me to the edge of insanity as I become paranoid.

And in my current case, I just woke up from one, crying and screaming as the demons from my past came to haunt me, yet again.

“Y/N?” Archie’s voice broke through my endless torture, but I wasn’t able to respond. He laid a hand on my shoulder, I faced him, tears streamed down my face, he understood what happened. He pulled me into his chest, hand in my hair.

“It won’t stop,” I whimpered, my voice muffled from his shirt and my sobs.

“Hey calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He spoke, a vain attempt to calm me down, rocking us back and forth.

Even though I was awake, I could still feel the pain all over my body from my nightmare. I could still feel the aching pain from the bruses that littered my body oh-so-many years ago.

My skin was burning, burning from the imaginary claw marks from my demons.

Then finally, you start to calm down, the storm slowly stopping as you regain normal breathing patterns.

I finally got past that point, now I was staring off into space in Archie’s arms, my head laying against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

It was now the calm after the storm.

I close my eyes, telling myself that my nightmares wouldn’t appear again, but deep down I knew it was a lie.

I go to sleep anyways.


End file.
